Plants Vs Zombies War time
By Iamarepeater Yep. It's gun time. Cast Peashooter Sunflower Cherry Bomb (only one head in this case) Repeater Crazy Dave (shopkeeper) Threepeater Dr. Zomboss Zombie army Zombie General. Story Peashooter: (shooting peas) God! It's so tough! Even with plant food Repeater: Allow me. (Used plant food) What? All the peas shot by me got absorbed by a barrier? Basic Zombie #1: Like our good no arms? Basic Zombie #2: Yes man! Cherry Bomb: Hey! We're going to use guns! Sunflower: Stop stealing stuff from the humans! I also don't know what a gun is! Cherry Bomb: Watch! (bandish Glock 17 and fired at the Basic Zombies) Gunshot Zombies: Argh! (dies) Cherry Bomb and Sunflower: YAY! Peashooter and Repeater: Yeah........ Dr. Zomboss: (bandishes M4 and fired away) Cherry Bomb: Get down! (Sunflower and Cherry Bomb got down and then CB countered by firing back) Cherry Bomb: OMG! Sunflower: I'll save you! (unleash a Mossberg and fired three shots) Gernade! (ducked) (By now two more basic zombies appeared, one holding to a Remington and another onto a MP5) Dr. Zomboss: Fire away! (Zombies fired) Peashooter: AHHHHHHH! Dr. Zomboss: HA! Soon, we will have all the brains in the world! And no one will be able to stop us with our guns! (evil laughter) Random Basic Zombie: (fired FPB) Repeater: (Throws Peashooter to the front line) Peashooter: HAI-YAH! (speeds towards the zombies) Dr. Zomboss: Fire at him! Random Basic Zombie: (fired with SUOMI but missed) Another basic zombie: Maybe this would work. (fired KBP VSK-94 with deadly accuracy) Peashooter: (headshot but lives) AHHHHHHHHH! (crashes into the ground) Threepeater: That got to hurt, right? Repeater: I know right. (goes to Cherry Bomb after picking up Peashooter) Peashooter: We need advanced weapons! Cherry Bomb: (Picks up fallen plant) And I know where to get them. (goes to Sunflower who was firing a Ruger Mkill) We're going to the gun store. Sunflower: Well bye. Later on at the Crazzzzzzzzzzzzy Gun store. Cherry Bomb: We need all your best guns. Crazy Dave: Hmmmmmmmm. Sure. You can take them all. Later back at the battlefield Dr. Zomboss: So what we say minions? Go and invade everyone with our guns? MP5 Basic Zombie: Yeah! (then got headshot along with the Remington soilder) AHHHHHHHH! (the plants are armed with Madsen, MPL and Thompson) Dr. Zomboss: FIRE THE MORTAR! (mortar operator fired at Threepeater) Threepeater: (Dodged all the mortar shells) Sunflower: (still using the same gun) Peashooter: Sugar! Take this! (tosses Mossberg 500 Persuader to her) Sunflower: Oh yeah! (fired away. Result: 3 shots fired. Two zombies and one S.W.A.T Shield wiped out) Sunflower: (fired but had no bullets) Hmmmm. (toss a cooked gernade) Threepeater: (spilt into three peashooters each firing a Sig Sauer) (Peashooter fired his Madsen while Repeater fired his MPL.However, it seems like the zombies were using their swat shield to protect from the bullets) Peashooter: Eat this cuke bazooza Zombies! (fired) Dr. Zomboss: WTF! (nuclear explosion was seen) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Plants: (laughing) the WTF boom meme is seen here (Then a gem appeared) Peashooter: Cool! It's an elite blood magic diamond! It's one of a kind! It boosts the wearer and his or her allies's attacks when one wears it! (oraccordding to an ancient text) Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics